Off to Hogwarts!
by Eponine-chan
Summary: Okay this isn't really a Crossover… but it kind of is. This is a ROTBTD fanfic so no likey no readie - I say that a lot. As you can guess it's about the Big 4 going off to Hogwarts. This focuses more on Rapunzel and Jack, but Merida and Hiccup are present to. The evil person is… DADADUM! I'm not going to tell you! Sorry I suck at summaries but please read! Jackunzel & Mericcup
1. Meeting of Fate

**Hello fellow readers and writers! Thank you for choosing to read this story, and I hope you enjoy it! **

**WARNING: THIS IS A JACKUNZEL AND MERICCUP STORY = no likey no readie. It's not that I don't like Jarida, but I like Jackunzel and Mericcup better.**

**I'm going to give short descriptions of everyone here! (No one really changed)**

**Jack: The Guardians made him look 11-12ish for him to pass as a first year. Other than the fact that he dyed his hair back to brown so he wouldn't stand out, he's pretty much the same. Still that handsome prankster that would freeze your pencils in class and start snowball fights in the middle of autumn.**

**Rapunzel: Her hair isn't 70ft long, but I'd say around 20 ft. She still has her purple/pink dress (She makes all her clothing) and she's very smart, pretty, creative, and nice (everyone loves her). She doesn't like to disobey her mom, but freedom is more important to her. She also doesn't like fighting so she breaks up the fights between Jack and Merida.**

**Merida: Like I said they look the same. Merida's temper gets the best of her most of the time. She's very outspoken, brave (well duh), she can be nice (unless your name is Jack Frost), and…I can't quite write her accent down… Sorry.**

**Hiccup: He's already lost his leg even though he's 11. Yeah, I'm twisting the ages, but hey! It's my story! BWAHAHAHA! As for Toothless you shall see. Hiccup is shy, kind of awkward, not sure why he's bffs with Jack (cause they're polar opposites!), he's nice, smart, get's annoyed easily (by Jack and Merida, but he can't stay mad at them for long), but he's a good friend even if he has a few **_**secrets**_**. - You asked about Toothless I said **_**s-e-c-r-e-t.**_

**Okay that was long.**

**Me: Jack please do the disclaimer!**

***Jack looks at me annoyed and freezes me in a block of ice***

**Me: *voice muffled from ice* Okay… Hiccup can you please do it?**

**Hiccup: *sighs* Don't tell me I need to get you out of ice again! Why do you even try make Jack do the disclaimer?**

**Me: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Hiccup: Eponine-chan does not own anything…**

***Toothless melts the ice***

**Me: Thanks Hiccup and Toothless!**

**(Jack Pov)**

I entered King's Cross platform 9 ¾ not knowing anyone. I knew that Manny wanted me here but I wasn't sure why. Why did I have to go to a school that the Guardians taught at? I stopped and looked around when –

"Ouch! I'm so sorry!" A girl with extremely long golden hair had bumped into me. It seemed she was trying to gather up all of her hair before people kept stepping on it.

"Need some help?" I asked gathering up her hair.

"Thank you so much!" She smiled. She was really cute.

"I probably should have braided it before I left, but I ran out of time…" She said, her cheeks flushing red. There was an awkward silence.

"Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"Oh! Um… well… Mother had to go somewhere… something about unfinished business… so I'm here by myself!" She said. She sounded sort of sad, but happy at the same time.

"Well, I'm on my own too. Name's Jack by the way. Jack Frost. Fancy trying to find a train compartment?" I said. Her face brightened.

"Sure!"

We walked down the train aisle looking for a compartment, but every one was full! Finally we found a compartment with brown-haired boy sitting in it staring out the window.

"Erm, excuse us, may we sit here?" The girl asked. The boy looked up startled and slowly nodded.

"I'm Rapunzel." The girl said smiling warmly. "And this is Jack."

"I'm… Hiccup…" The boy replied. His eyes widened at the sight of Rapunzel's hair. "That's a lot of hair…"

"She's growing it out." I said grinning. Rapunzel hit me playfully and the door burst open.

"Hi ya lassies! Can I sit here? Woah! That's a lot of 'air ya got there lass!" A firey red head had entered.

"Name's Merida." She said grinning and sticking her hand out to Hiccup.

Hiccup blushed. "Hiccup…" He shook her hand. The girl snorted out laughter but then stopped.

"Sorry Hic, I shouldn't have laughed…" She apologized.

"It's fine." Hiccup said blushing harder. "I get that all the time."

"I'm Rapunzel." Rapunzel said sticking her hand out. "And this is Jack."

"Hey Punzie." I said. "You didn't introduce yourself to me… and I met you first!"

She giggled. "Well then, nice to meet you Jack, my name is Rapunzel, but apparently you call me Punzie." I grinned back,

"Hey lassies, stop yer flirting! Want anything from the trolley?" Merida interrupted.

Rapunzel blushed, "Uh sure!" She went to door and came back with a box of Bertie and Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Merida got a box of chocolate frogs.

"Um, Rapunzel?" Hiccup asked. "What do they mean by every flavor?" he was looking at the label on the box.

"I'm honestly not sure…" She said studying the box. "We'll find out won't we?" She opened the box and fished out a white jellybean specked with green.

"Try one everyone!" She said excitedly. "And we'll all eat one at the same time!" I picked red one, Merida picked a green one, and Hiccup picked an orange one.

"On three." I said. "One… two… three!" We ate the jellybeans and I immediately spat it back out.

"HOT!" I yelled. "HOT! I NEED WATER!"

"UGH GROSS!" Merida screamed. "It tasted like spinach! I hate spinach!"

Hiccup didn't say any thing. He clapped his hands over his mouth and ran out of the compartment.

"I got winter mint!" Rapunzel said happily. "It was delicious!"

"I need water! I got chili pepper!" I gasped.

"Hold on!" Rapunzel rummaged through the box of jellybeans until she pulled out a blue one. "Here Jack." She said smiling. "It should be water flavored."

"I don't know, Punzie. My jellybean turned out horrible." I said.

"Come on Jack!" Rapunzel said smiling. "Trust me!" She popped it in my mouth before I could protest.

"Hey you're right! It is water!" I said. "Thanks Punzie!" Rapunzel smiled and dug through the box again.

"Here Merida!" She said giving Merida a light green jellybean. "It's Apple flavored!" _Could Punzie be right twice? _I thought. Merida took it and threw it into her mouth desperate to get rid of the spinach taste.

"You're right! Thanks lassie! How'd ya know it'd be apple?" Merida asked curiously. I wanted to know myself.

"I'm not sure…" Rapunzel said. "I guess it has to do with my…"

"You're what?" I asked. I noticed that she was gripping her hair very tightly. Her hair? The door was thrown open and Hiccup had come back looking a little green.

"That was extremely disgusting!" He announced. "I got vomit flavor!"

"What's your favorite thing to eat?" Rapunzel asked. I noticed she looked relieved. She was saved by Hiccup… for now…

"Um, I guess I like… Chicken…" He said. "Why?" But Rapunzel was already giving him a jellybean.

"Here! It's chicken flavored!" She said cheerfully. Hiccup took it cautiously.

"I'm not sure if I…"

"Oh just eat it!" Merida shoved it into his mouth.

"Hey! It _is_ chicken flavored! How did you know?" Rapunzel just laughed nervously.

"Uh, lucky guesses?" I could tell she wasn't telling the truth; she was gripping her hair again.

"Wow, you have really lucky guesses…" Hiccup said. "I was told that it takes the train around 3 hours to reach Hogwarts and we have about 2 hours and 40 minutes left… so what should we do?"

"How about a question game?" Rapunzel asked. "That way we can get to know each other more."

"Sure." I said. Hiccup and Merida agreed.

"I'll ask first." I said. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Gryffindor!" Merida exclaimed.

"I'm not sure…" Hiccup muttered.

"I'm fine being in any house, as long as I have one of you guys there." Rapunzel said. "What about you Jack?"

"Well… I actually don't know either." I said grinning sheepishly. _I do hope I'm in your house though._

"I'm asking a question now." Merida said. "Why're you and Rapunzel bare foot and Hiccup has a metal leg?"

Rapunzel blushed. "Well… I've always been bare foot… now that I think about it, my Mom did buy me some shoes, but I like being bare foot better."

I nodded. "Same as Punz, but I didn't get any shoes from her mom." They laughed.

"Well… back where I come from, we have dragons." Hiccup started.

"Woah, dragons?" Merida asked amazed. Hiccup nodded.

"We used to fight dragons, but then I befriended one. A Nightfury."

"A NIGHTFURY?" Rapuzel cried out. "Those are extremely dangerous! They've only been seen around the small Scottish Island Berk!" Noticing her sudden outburst she blushed

"Sorry… I read a lot and they were mentioned in one of my books…" She glanced quickly at me then looked away just as quickly and turned redder. Merida saw her glance and smirked.

"Anyway," Hiccup continued. "I trained it and now he's a friend. His name is Toothless." Merida snorted in laughter. "You named a _dragon_ Toothless?" Hiccup blushed.

"After I trained him, I could ride him. He brought me the Nest and showed me the horror within."

"What was the horror?" I asked.

"A dragon." He said simply. "The biggest dragon in the world. I defeated it by having Toothless blast holes in its wings, and shooting fire in its mouth, but the tail I built for Toothless caught on fire and I fell off. Toothless saved me, but I lost my leg."

"The tail you built for Toothless?" Rapunzel asked curiously.

"Yeah," Hiccup said. "When I found Toothless half his tail was missing. So I made him a new tail."

"Wow…" Merida breathed.

"Um, I'll go…" Rapuzel said sweetly. "Um, well I wanted to know… what are your guy's family life like?" Merida just exploded.

"Me Mum wants me to be a princess and tried to train me. Now she sent me here to become more lady-like." Merida snorted with laughter. "Like I'm getting lady-like here! It wasn't my idea to come here in the first place!"

"Well… I'm glad you're here…" Hiccup said quietly, and then realizing he had just said that out loud, said, "My Dad sent me here to become tougher and learn something new. Before I trained Toothless, he thought I was a wimp, but now he's getting nicer and I guess he thought I'd like some new friends. He was very proud when I was accepted."

I stayed silent. "What about you Jack?" Rapunzel asked innocently. She was looking up at me with eyes of wonder. How could I say no to eyes like that?

"Um… well… I'm an orphan." I said.

"I'm sorry Jack." Rapunzel said quickly. "I didn't mean to ask something uncomfortable…"

"It's okay Punzie, but what about you? How's your family?" I asked. She looked down embarrassed.

"Um… well my mother is… a little overprotective. This is actually my first time being out of my tow-er HOUSE! Right, house… And I um… didn't tell her I was going to Hogwarts… She was on a trip that had to do with business, so I left her a note but… she probably hates me now… it's all my fault…" Rapunzel started crying.

"Don't worry Punzie." I said. _What am I supposed to do now? Hug her? I have no idea how to act around girls!_ _I guess I should go with the hug. _I started to get up, but Merida beat me to it.

"Don't worry about it Blondie." She said stroking Rapunzel's hair. "It's not fair to you that yer mother didn't let you out of yer house. You deserve freedom!"

"Thanks Merida." Rapunzel said drying her tears.

"Okay, my turn." Hiccup said. "Why do you have a bow and arrow, Rapunzel have insanely long hair, and Jack have a weird staff?" He asked Merida.

"I like to shoot." Merida replied calmly. Rapunzel just blushed again and muttered something about what her mother wanted.

"Well… my staff is special." I said trying not to give too much away. "It's like a wand, only better."

"You know spells already too?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yup. Mostly wintery spells though." I said smiling. Rapunzel and I chatted a bit and were rudely interrupted by Merida yawn loudly.

"Guys, I'm going to hit the hay." She announced. She wrapped some of Rapunzel's hair around her and fell into a deep sleep snoring slightly. We kept talking, but Hiccup also fell asleep, his head resting on Merida's shoulder. Rapunzel burst out laughing.

"I should really draw this! That way they can remember this day forever!" She dug out a large sketchbook and started sketching. Five minutes later…

"Jack? Can you dig in my bag and pull out my paint set?" She asked concentrating on her sketch. I went to her bag and started to go through it when…

"ACK! What is this thing?" I yelped.

"Jack!" Rapuzel whispered loudly. "You'll wake the others! What happened?"

"What is that?" I asked shaking.

"Pascal!" Rapuzel cried. "You weren't supposed to come out now!" The green thing just eyed me suspiciously. "That's Jack." Rapunzel told it. "He's a friend." She blushed.

"Hey little guy…" I said kind of shakily. "Nice to meet you…" I stuck out a hand and he stuck out his paw? Foot? Whatever little lizard things have.

"Um, Jack?" A voice broke through my thoughts. "The paint?"

"Oh right! Sorry Rapunzel!" I brought out the paint and gave it to her. Ten minutes later she was done.

"What do you think Jack?" She asked holding the painting up to my face. It was absolutely perfect.

"Wow Punz, it's beautiful!"

"You think so? I'm so happy! Maybe someday I can do a portrait of you!" Punzie looked really cute being all happy.

"Hey Punzie, I wanted to ask you something." "Yeah?"

"Does being able to know which flavor the jellybeans are have to do with your hair and why you don't cut it?" Rapunzel froze, and no _I _didn't freeze her.

"I knew you'd figure it out Jack…" Rapunzel said. She took a deep breath. "… You see, my hair has magical powers. Powers that even I don't know. Mother told that when I was young people tried to cut it. To keep it for themselves, but when it's cut, it turns brown and loses its power." She pulled her hair away to show Jack the small brown lock. "That's why mother… that's why _I _never left… but people here don't seem to know about my hair…"

"Except me."

"Well, no duh Jack! I just told you!" She said while hitting me lightly with her sketchbook.

"Punzie…" "Yes?" "Well… I'm really…" The door opened.

"Jack Frost?" A huge bunny entered. "We need to see you."

"Jack? What did Jack do?" Rapunzel asked looking a bit panicked.

"Don't worry Punzie, he's not here to bust me. Yes, Professor Bunnymund?" I asked politely. Bunny eyed me strangely.

"Professor Sandy, Thiana, and I need to see you."

"Coming sir." I said. Rapunzel looked worried. 'Don't worry, I'll see you later.' I mouthed to her.

As soon as we were out of the compartment Bunny started on me.

"Geez, Jack, you haven't even been to the school and you have a girlfriend." He said as we walked down the aisle.

"Punzie's not my girlfriend. Just a friend who I picked up at King Cross." I said slightly blushing.

"Well I must say, that girl's got a lot of hair. Speaking of hair that's the topic we need to talk about." Bunny said as we entered the teacher's compartment.

"You guys called me here to talk about… hair?" I said dumbfounded.

"Not just any hair Jack!" Thiana told me as she flitted about the compartment. "Magic golden hair, like Sandy!" Sandy looked at me, pointed to himself, and then pointed to his head. Immediately I thought of Rapunzel.

"There's a new threat Jack." Bunny said gravely. "Apparently she's been using her child's hair to keep her young forever. She is clearly full of dark magic. Thankfully, Pitch returned to our side after he repented. He teaches potions."

"You let PITCH TEACH AT YOUR SCHOOL? ARE YOU GUYS CRAZY?" I yelled. Why would they let Pitch teach there? After what he did?

"Jack, we believe in second chances." Thiana told me gently. "Besides if Pitch is on our side, we know that the new threat won't find power with him."

"Anyway, the new threat is thoroughly enraged. Her child left to come to this school, and –"

"No." I said. _Rapunzel's in danger._ "No. I – I have to go." I turned to leave.

"Jack!" Thiana said grabbing my shoulder. "You can't just go! This is your duty!" Sandy nodded like he was agreeing with her.

"I need to go! I'm doing my duty!" With that I ran out of their compartment. _Rapunzel please still be there!_ I thought as I ran down the aisle right into…

"Hey. You're a new kid right?" A medium height brown hair guy asked me blocking the hall.

"Yes. Now if you would please move…" I said trying to get around them.

"Not so fast little guy." The brown head said. "I'm Flynn and this is Stabb, and Stabbington." He said as two other burly guys blocked my way.

"Okay, okay I know can I go?" I asked panicking. Every second I waste; every second Rapunzel could be gone.

"See he's scared, Flynn. This one ain't worth our time." The one, (I think he was Stabb?) said.

"No I'm not. Now get out of my way." I pointed my staff at them and shot a blizzard right in their faces.

"ARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT PUNK!" Flynn said as he was buried in snow. Soon they were a lovely snow pile. Remembering my panic I flew over them and ran into my compartment.

I looked around and saw that Rapunzel was…

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Me: Yea! I finished this chapter all from Jack's point of view! Thank you for helping me Jack!**

**Jack: Sure no probs Ep. I can do it again if you do a favor for me.**

**Me: Okay! What's your favor?**

**Jack *slightly blushing*: Write Rapunzel and me alone again.**

**Me: Already after a lady? Really Jack? You haven't even gotten to Hogwarts!**

***Jack freezes me again***

**Jack: No! I mean… okay maybe… but… No! It's just a crush!**

**Me *voice muffled*: If you say so. But Jack FYI, you're going to spend a lot of time with her, how do you know it won't turn into… Love?**

**Jack *blushing hard*: Shut up!**

**Me: I will if you get me out of this ice.**

***Jack unfreezes me***

**Me: Jack, I think I'll give you a few tips about girls before you try to go after Rapunzel.**

**Jack: I thought the deal was to shut up?**

**Me *signing with my hands*: OK**


	2. The Sorting

**Hello Children!**

**Okay, I have reason for rushing Jack and Rapunzel's relationship, but… I can't tell you yet. It'll be a surprise, and most of you will say, "JACK IS A JERK!" but it's okay, he'll fix it. That will be in later chapters.**

**About Rapunzel trusting people too easily… Well… I could give you the entire backstory. After Rapunzel got her letter, she knew that her mother wouldn't let her go so she sent a letter back to Hogwarts saying she would like to go but her mother was too overprotective. So… a few weeks before she had to go to Hogwarts, Professor Longbottom came to her tower and took her to Diagon Alley. He didn't ask any questions about her hair and didn't even seem to know it had power. In Diagon Alley no one questioned her about her hair, so she figures that know one knows. She's right, mostly, Ollivander knows about it, but he doesn't tell anyone. He just knows. So yeah, she knows that no body knows except for a few people who she knows won't hurt her (EX. Ollivander, Jack, Hat, and supposedly Mother)**

**Me: Does anyone want to do this disclaimer?**

**Jack: Not a chance and Punzie's brushing her hair again. *Leaves in a blizzard***

**Me: Come on!**

**Merida: Erm, I've got to go practice archery *****runs away***

**Me: Liar.**

**Hiccup: I did it last time!**

**Me: Then could you do it again?**

***Hiccup flies away on Toothless***

**Me: Okay really guys? SOMEONE PLEASE DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Cedric Diggory: I'll do it!**

**Me: Where did this guy come from?**

**Cedric Diggory: CHO CHANGGGGG! I AM SO IN LOVE WITH CHOOO CHANGGGG! EPONINE – CHAN DOES NOT OWN ROTBTD! I love you Cho!**

**Me *pushing him away*: Okay… Thank you Cedric for doing the disclaimer, but I don't own AVPM either…**

_Recap_

"_Okay, okay I know can I go?" I asked panicking. Every second I waste; every second Rapunzel could be gone._

"_See he's scared, Flynn. This one ain't worth our time." The one, (I think he was Stabb?) said._

"_No I'm not. Now get out of my way." I pointed my staff at them and shot a blizzard right in their faces._

"_ARGH! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT PUNK!" Flynn said as he was buried in snow. Soon they were a lovely snow pile. Remembering my panic I flew over them and ran into my compartment._

_I looked around and saw that Rapunzel was…_

(^ w ^)/

Rapunzel was... FAST ASLEEP! Jack breathed a sigh of relief. Nothing had harmed her while he was gone. Rapunzel shifted in her sleep, causing her sketch pad to fall to the floor. Jack picked it up smiling.

"I'll protect you Punz." He said while stroking her hair.

The others were still asleep. A ribbon caught Jack's eye. It was tucked between a few pages of Rapuzel's sketch pad. Curious, Jack opened the book and found, paintings of himself in his true form. Jack gasped. How did Rapunzel know about him? He flipped the page, he saw a series of numbers on the page. Just random numbers in neat straight rows.

"JACK! NO!" Rapunzel's shout startled him.

"Sorry Punzie, I didn't mean to look." Jack started, but realized that Rapunzel was still asleep. Her face was pale and beads of sweat covered it.

"No!" She cried. "Stop! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Punzie, wake up!" Jack said shaking her.

"Wuzz happen'?" Merida sat up groggily. Realizing where Hiccup was, she quickly pushed him away and sent him tumbling to the floor, a small blush creeping up her face.

"Ow! Hey Merida!" Hiccup sat up grumbling. " Next time can you set an alarm clock?" Hiccup said thinking that Jack would be teasing him, but to his surprise Jack was looking very pale as he was trying to wake Rapunzel.

"She won't wake up!" Jack said panicking.

Suddenly Pascal creeped up on Rapunzel's shoulder nodded to Jack and stuck his tongue in Rapunzel's ear. The compartment was silent. Rapunzel shot up out of her seat and grabbed her sketchbook. With glazed eyes, she quickly wrote down more lines of strange numbers and slammed it shut.

"Rapunzel, you alright lassie?" Merida asked concerned.

The glazed look slowly faded from Rapunzel's face.

"What just happened?" Rapunzel asked after several minutes.

"You don't remember?" Hiccup asked.

"Remember what?"

"Well..." Merida began but saw Jack slowly shake his head. Giving Jack a strange look she continued. "Well, we're almost at Hogwarts!" She said giving a forced smile.

"So, we should get changed!"

Rapunzel smiled warmly.

"Okay!"

The two shooed the boys from the compartment and got changed. By the time everyone was dressed they had arrived at Hogwarts. The four crossed the Great Lake in a boat together and had a woman named Professor Thiana (who looked like a humming bird/ fairy was obsessed with teeth) escort them to the great hall.

"Now," said Professor Thiana said smiling at them and winking at Jack. "When your name is called, come on up and place the Sorting Hat on your head!"

The four looked at the old hat sitting on the chair.

"You sure, that thing is going to sort us?" Jack asked smirking. To his surprise, the hat started to sing. After the hat finished the song Jack looked at Hiccup.

"I stand corrected."

One by one the students were called.

"Merida -"

Merida walked shakily up to the platform. She knew what was happening, her mother and father had explained it to her before she left, but she was still nervous. She shook her head. She was being silly. Putting on a brave smile, she sat on the chair and put the hat on her head.

_**Hello.**_

Merida nearly screamed. THE HAT WAS TALKING TO HER!

_**No need to be frightened Merida. If this can scare you, you scare easier than I thought.**_

_So… you can hear my thoughts. I'm not scared, just shocked._

_**Could have fooled me.**_

_Are you going to place me in a house or what?_

_**Ooh, Touchy. Well… I see you have plenty of courage, probably the first to fight off enemies… That a good trait to have, yes, yes… I'd say…**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled. The table nearest to the right let out cheers. As Merida took the hat off the head she heard the hat whisper one last thing to her.

"Be careful Merida… you're going to have a crazy first year. Times are changing and you're involved."

(^ o ^)/

"Jack Frost!"

Jack felt nervous as he stepped up to the hat. Quickly just wanting to get it over with, he placed the hat on his head.

_**So… you're a winter spirit.**_

Jack let out a yell.

"IT TALKS?"

The table nearest to the left with green robes laughed.

_**Yes idiot, I talk. You heard me sing didn't you?**_

_This is creepy… you're talking in my head…_

_**Aren't you going to ask where I'm placing you, Jackson Overland Frost?**_

_You know my full name?_

_**Yes. I know all your secrets.**_

_What are you? Some kind of stalker?_

_**No… Anyway I see you have plenty of sass, for sure…**_

_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?_

_**You also have plenty of courage like your friend Merida. You and your group of friends are going to face a difficult challenge this year.**_

_Really? What kind of challenge?_

_**Can't tell you, Dumbledore's orders, anyway I think you'd better be…**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled. The table that Merida went to sit at cheered again. Jack quickly took the hat off his head and ran towards the table to sit by Merida.

(^ o ^)/

"Rapunzel Gothel!"

Rapunzel hurried to the chair, now that she knew that the hat talked to the person who wore it, she was less worried.

_Hello, Mr. Sorting Hat!_

_**Ah, Rapunzel… so polite and you my dear, posses an amazing power**_

Rapunzel froze. The hat knew about her hair? Did Jack tell it that?

_**Jack did not tell me about your hair, I just happen to know because I know all and see all.**_

Rapunzel relaxed.

_**Besides your hair, you posses another amazing power…**_

_I do?_

_**Yes, I can see you aren't aware of it, however, your wand is made of Silver lime and Phoenix feather. You posses the gift of a Seer.**_

_A Seer? What's that?_

_**One who can see all and know all, even if you didn't know it. You would make a great Ravenclaw, however, your heart calls for another house…**_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat yelled. Rapunzel eagerly took off the hat and ran to join her two friends, Jack and Merida.

(^ o ^)/

That left Hiccup, and he was very nervous. _What if I don't get into the same house as everyone else? _

"Hiccup Haddock!"

Hiccup stepped nervously up to the hat and put it on.

_**Hello Hiccup. Funny name you got there.**_

_Geez… that has to be the first thing you say to me?_

_**Well, it is a funny name…**_

_Can you just stop?_

_**Okay, okay, so… you tame dragons…**_

_Yup._

_**Impressive.**_

_You going to tell me what house I'm in, or shall we discuss all of my problems since birth?_

_**You don't want to know what's in store for you this year?**_

_Fine… what's in store for me?_

_**Danger.**_

_Da da dah, I'm dead._

_**Wow… no screaming in your head? No, "THERE MUST BE A MISTAKE MR. SORTING HAT!"**_

_Nope. I'm just lucky I survived falling from the sky into a cloud of flames. The only thing it cost me was my leg._

_**I see… I see you have taken an attraction to the daring, brave, Merida.**_

_Sh- Shut up! Just tell me what house I'm in!_

_**Okay, okay, good luck getting her by the way.**_

_Sh- Shut up!_

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat yelled once more. Hiccup ran down blushing. Quickly he slid into a spot by Jack, while they watched the rest of the students got sorted.

(^ o ^)/

**Okay, I'm gonna cut it off here… because I kinda got stuck. So yeah. I have a reason for putting them all in Gryffindor too. It's hard to have their relationship as friends develop with them in separate houses while they're in their first year.**

**Jack: So… **

**Hiccup: So…**

**Me: Are you guys looking for news on your relationships with the girls?**

***Silence***

**Jack & Hiccup: yes…**

**Me: Awww… so devoted already, but sorry guys this is only the second chapter.**

**Rapunzel: Hi guys, what's up? *entering***

**Merida: What are you guys discussing? *entering***

***Jack and Hiccup run away***

**Merida: What's up with them?**

**Me: No idea… *rolling my eyes***


End file.
